I'd die for you
by Halan Lore
Summary: Once a one shot, then a two shot. Now it's got a future as a miniscule chapter story. Starts out musing about Sasuke's Death.
1. Drowning Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. don't know who owns Naruto but I don't.**

Naruto looked at Sasuke, the curse mark receding. He growled looking at Sasuke. Naruto closed his eyes. The reality sunk and Pain started welling up in his mind, he was dead. Nothing would bring him back. He would've died for Sasuke; he would've brought him back. Now he was gone forever, rain thundered through the skies shadowing Naruto's thoughts. He joined Orochimaru; Naruto would've brought him back. Now who he thought as a brother, was gone. Gone forever.

* * *

**A/N: This is a one shot on how Naruto would probably felt if Sasuke died. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Blaring Light

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Someone**

**and other people do**

* * *

Naruto groaned, the light blared against his closed lids. His thoughts of what happened flooded his mind and winced in pain. 'Sasuke', he opened his eyes in a flash which proved to be a mistake as it felt like the light blinded him.

Naruto sat up on the bed drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them leaving his head to rest on his knees.

'Sakura, I couldn't keep my promise.'

_" I NEVER GO BACK ON MY WORD! THAT'S MY NINDO! MY NINJA WAY!"_

That image of him shouting that at Neji during the Chunnin exams rocked through Naruto's mind who winced at the pain.

_"SASUKE'S GOING TO SHOW UP! BELIEVE IT!"_

'Sasuke, Sakura-chan.'

_"CAUSE I WANT TO FIGHT YOU TO!"_

'I broke my word.'

_"I SWEAR ON THIS BLOOD I'LL BEAT SASUKE!"_

"Heh," Naruto said stung at the bitter irony.

'In the end I did beat him, only then I didn't want to.'

* * *

**A/N: I was looking through my list of stories that I need to finish O.O I am such a baka. But I decided to write another adition to this, I doubt I'll add another. So thanks for reading Neko! and Kira, who read and reviewed this chapter!**


	3. Confused

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Naruto**

**or Squat**

**HERE THAT! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**-Kakashi hits me on the head with a shovler-**

**Me: Thare heh finlay dead something worth while**

**-I say that as I raise my finger in the air like they do in cartoons and pass out-**

Hinata walked lightly her feet touching the ground as she moved with grace. Her ai hair undone flowing shamelessly in the wind. The calm serene exterior expected of a Hyuga. Proud, cold, and calm. She wished to spit in the faces of the ones who forced that view.

But she wouldn't. It simply wasn't Hyuga Hinata's nindo. Her nindo was to never go back on her word. That was the nindo of Uzumaki Naruto. How she had admired his smiling face. His spiky blonde hair and entrapped her in an enchantment influencing her. Yearning for her to believe that what she felt was indeed love.

'Love?' She questioned in her mind stopping near the old Uchiha and forever empty Uchiha district.

'What is it? Lust? Caring? What defines Love?' She questioned in her mind standing in that Alley Way. Her percious Byakugon eyes scanning around her.

'I thought it was love, but when you're in love don't you stick with that person no matter what?' Was the question floating in her mind.

She stepped with her black ninja sandles to behind a crumbling building. The building had an artisticly curved roof with, much more than a few tiles missing.

It reminded her of her heart. How confused this pale Hyuga was. What was she truly? In love? In a lustful state? Fanciful?

Hinata groaned lightly sitting on a stone by the building. A sound of whistling was heard and Kiba rounded the corner.

They both stared at eachother not knowing why but feeling embaressed.

Kiba scractched the back of his head after a few minutes nervously.

"So, Hinata, mind if I walk you home?" Hinata stood up with somber and appreciative smile taking the proffered arm.

* * *

**A/N: It's now a chapter story not just a one shot... JOY! -sarcasm people-**

**It's not going to be really long... but I said it the first chapter...**


	4. Haruno

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto**

**NOW GET OFF MY TENTEI NONOSHIRU BAAI**

**(God damn case.)**

**_Hello I am Line, I seperate the story because the line inserter won't work._**

Sakura looked in the mirror her pale pink hair cut jaggedly falling in seemingly spikes down her shouler. Her bangs had been clipped like that also falling over her forehead and almost intruding into her line of vision. Her eyes were emotionless as the fringe cast it's unneeded shadows over her face. Her hitai was covered partially with said fringe near her eyes when it thinned out into tiny points.

The Hitai-Goei which once resided on top of her head was wrapped around her neck. The blackness as deep as the ink Tsunade used to sign declarations. A dark blue canvas jacket was worn on her arms cut off around her hip area. If you focused chakra into you're eardrums you could hear the soft clinks of the metal touching together that was sewn into the sections.

Her black skirt was pleeted into many sections for free movement. Whilst she wore a pair of shorts underneath with a kunai belt, among other things.

Sakura gave the mirror an un-grateful smirk, today was the day that they'd be incinerating Sasuke. Her only regret was that she wouldn't be able to see that traitors body go up in flames. To this his flesh char and crumble. To smell the grotesque scent of burning flesh.

And secretly she wondered, would Naruto be there? Sakura thought he probably would seems how he was someone who _needed_ proof most of the time to be able to accept it.

She bowed her head before the fighter's glint arrived back in her eye,

'Shouldn't the Rasen-shuriken been enough? Shouldn't the Rasengan been enough that he'd "desposed" of Sasuke? The last Uchiha?'

**_Hello, I am Line I seperate the story because the line inserter won't work._**

**A/N:**

**Hello!**

**Me again. **

**-looks up-**

**Wow that was a fast update...**

**Even though the chapters are really short...**

**I'm mostly writing this while I have little-no inspiration in what else I'm writing.**

**Translatory thing:**

**Hitai : Forehead**

**Goei : Guard**

**Hitaigoei : Forehead Guard**


	5. Melt

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto**

**NOW GET OFF MY TENTEI NONOSHIRU BAAI**

**(God damn case.)**

**_Hello I am Line, I seperate the story because the line inserter won't work._**

Naruto's cerulean eyes closed gently. The intoxicating smell of smoke, the sound of popping. Those where enough, he didn't want to look, not really. Because even though Sasuke had turned into such a, _monster_. He thought that there still had been some hope.

Hope no matter how small that he would be able to come back again. But if he looked, saw the flame roll up and burn the forest green shirt. Saw the hair melt into that liquid plastic mess. And saw the char and ashy-ness of his body. He would know, know that there was no going back.

Know that he truly had murdered him, even though he had felt his fist hit Sasuke's heart. Even though he had felt Sasuke's heart stop beating, as his fist lay their and he saw the look of surprise on the Uchiha's face.

He'd know, that _he_ he truly had killed Sasuke! That he wouldn't come back, no matter what! He was responsible, he thought it, realized it. But couldn't just couldn't seal it.

But he had to, he had to know. No matter if the cold truth would tear him apart.

He had to know that the last known Uchiha had died. Had gotten washed out of Konoha's hair. And scrubbed clean along with the grease on the council's hands.

With that stealy thought he opened his eyes his vision seemed to be going in slow motion when he raised his hands walking into the middle of the burning earning him an odd look from the Hunter nin.

With a gulp he said,

"Save the Uchiha's eyes."

"What?"

"I said save his eyes Tentei nonoshiru! Tsunade-sama would have the same orders so take them out!" Naruto demanded a flash of Kyuubi showing in his eyes that he would _not_ be trifled with in this manner.

The Hunter nin took an oval spoon which looked freakishly like and ice cream scoop and put the two Sharingan eyes into a pool of bacteria free water.

Naruto took the container holding the two eyes noticing that the Hunter-nin wouldn't meet his. He walked out and heard the spluttering of fire as he turned back catching one last glimpse of his smoldering friend. He was nothing more than a lighlty charred and stick mess of Organs, bones, melted hair, steamy liquified metal, and small fragments of cloth that had escaped the flame, only to be burned again.

**_Hello, I am Line I seperate the story because the line inserter won't work._**

**A/N:**

**Hello!**

**Me again. **

**-looks up-**

**Wow that was a fast update...**

**Even though the chapters are really short...**

**I'm mostly writing this while I have little-no inspiration in what else I'm writing.**

**So what I said that last chapter? hmmph, I'm getting quite a bit of inspiration for this... so like I said, not so much for my other stories... Good thing I'm bored.**

**Hope no Uchiha fans are reading this! Unless you're an Obito fan... don't know if he's alive in _this_ story. Don't care if he died in yours I don't know about this one.**


	6. Break

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto**

**NOW GET OFF MY TENTEI NONOSHIRU BAAI**

**(God damn case.)**

**_Hello I am Line, I seperate the story because the line inserter won't work._**

A Month, a month had passed since that event.

-

-

Kiba walked down the streets of Konoha, his bright eyes bespeaking happiness.

His feet made no sound as he unknowingly used his ninja skills while walking up to the Hyuga compound. A grin that could rival Lee's plastered brightly on his face as he kept walking. He felt like singing,

Well he had already been singing, "Aoi Aoi ano sora!" Well at the Inuzuka kennels... Hana wasn't impressed. That much was apparent by the _other_ red mark on his cheek he had gotten yesterday. Though Kami had mercy seems how his skin had turned back to it's normal tan.

A 'She said yes!' rang through his mind, it took all his self control to prevent himself from doing a poor version of the Hare Hare Yukai, and singing some really off beat music at the same time. His grinned widened,

'Even Hiashi-sama gave his content!' He almost shouted that outloud as he leapt from stone to stone happiness reverberating from every single Inuzuka bone in his body.

'I get to finally go out with Hinata!' He cheered before he stared. It felt like his heart was breaking.

**_Hello, I am Line I seperate the story because the line inserter won't work._**

**A/N:**

**Hello!**

**Me again. **

**-looks up-**

**Wow that was a fast update...**

**Even though the chapters are really short...**

**I'm mostly writing this while I have little-no inspiration in what else I'm writing.**

**So what I said that last chapter? hmmph, I'm getting quite a bit of inspiration for this... so like I said, not so much for my other stories... Good thing I'm bored.**

**Hope no Uchiha fans are reading this! Unless you're an Obito fan... don't know if he's alive in _this_ story. Don't care if he died in yours I don't know about this one.**

**Wow, these chapters can _not_ get any shorter huh?**


	7. Sake

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto**

**NOW GET OFF MY TENTEI NONOSHIRU BAAI**

**(God damn case.)**

**_Hello I am Line, I seperate the story because the line inserter won't work._**

Give our take a few days

-

Kiba swirled the clear tall glass full of Sake. He glowered at his 'buddy'. In actuality it was Naruto. About a month ago, he'd undergone surgery led by Tsunade. The surgery was a focus on the gene that formed up the Sharingan ability. The blonde had been knocked out for a week after the initial operation.

"You are telling me this why?" Naruto asked swirling his small glass of water, his face was emotionless but you could hear the bite of anger in his voice.

Kiba smiled wryly,

"Eh, I needed to unload to someone who wouldn't give a damn about my personal life."

"If I don't give a damn, why are you talking to me?"

Kiba put on a comical -.- face.

"What part of cause you don't give a piece of kuso don't you understand?" He growled removing his hand from the glass of Sake.

"Hai, why bother talking to me." Naruto asked plainly taking a small sip of water after inspecting the cup again.

"Cause you won't tell anyone, baka chijin." Kiba winced and immediately regretted saying that when Naruto's eyes gave way to a murderous glint.

"Just a Baka Chijin in that are Naruto-sama." Kiba immediately drabbled on about not meaning to insult him. Well only meaning to say he was clueless in the relationship category. Naruto stood up and spoke harshly,

"Why would I want to know about relationships? Just having them make you weak."

-

**_Hello, I am Line I seperate the story because the line inserter won't work._**

**A/N:**

**Hello!**

**Me again. **

**-looks up-**

**Wow that was a fast update...**

**Even though the chapters are really short...**

**I'm mostly writing this while I have little-no inspiration in what else I'm writing.**

**So what I said that last chapter? hmmph, I'm getting quite a bit of inspiration for this... so like I said, not so much for my other stories... Good thing I'm bored.**

**Hope no Uchiha fans are reading this! Unless you're an Obito fan... don't know if he's alive in _this_ story. Don't care if he died in yours I don't know about this one.**

**Wow, these chapters can _not_ get any shorter huh?**

**Wow, Naruto sounds like Gaara (pyscho exam period) / Sasgay (ultimate emo edition.)**

**.**

**.**

**I don't like the Sasgay that much that should be apperent.**


	8. Izure

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto**

**NOW GET OFF MY TENTEI NONOSHIRU BAAI**

**(God damn case.)**

**_Hello I am Line, I seperate the story because the line inserter won't work._**

**_Izure : Who/What/Where_**

Give our take a few days

-

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Shouted a man in a swirl like basketball mask.

"Shut up Uchiha Obito!" shouted Sasori angrily.

"Who?" Tobi asked confusedly. Deidara smacked himself on his actual eye, leaving his mechanical bit to glare at the Akatsuki no Chijin. Idiot of the Akatsuki. Sasori rolled his eyes looking at the dilapidated and partially smashed area of forest.

-

**_Hello, I am Line I seperate the story because the line inserter won't work._**

**A/N:**

**Hello!**

**Me again. **

**-looks up-**

**Wow that was a fast update...**

**Even though the chapters are really short...**

**I'm mostly writing this while I have little-no inspiration in what else I'm writing.**

**So what I said that last chapter? hmmph, I'm getting quite a bit of inspiration for this... so like I said, not so much for my other stories... Good thing I'm bored.**

**Hope no Uchiha fans are reading this! Unless you're an Obito fan... don't know if he's alive in _this_ story. Don't care if he died in yours I don't know about this one.**

**Wow, these chapters can _not_ get any shorter huh?**

**Wow, Naruto sounds like Gaara (pyscho exam period) / Sasgay (ultimate emo edition.)**

**.**

**.**

**I don't like the Sasgay that much that should be apperent.**

**Getting kicked off... I wanted to put down a small ammount of my thoughts of what is happening... Sorry.**


	9. Nikumu no Tasatsu

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto**

**NOW GET OFF MY TENTEI NONOSHIRU BAAI**

**(God damn case.)**

**_Hello I am Line, I seperate the story because the line inserter won't work._**

**_Nikumu no Tasatsu/ Hate of Blood_**

-.- how long is listed in this chapter -sticks tongue out at non-existant reviewers- man Kira is lucky I like writing this...

-

'That Year' Naruto growled in his mind. 'That year.' He thought venomously. 'so much has changed. Kiba, Hinata, Sakura. Even me.' He stared at the cracked mirror. His cerulean blue eyes reflected harshly.

He had the Akatsuki and their members to blame.

He knew that.

He hated that. That was the only emotion left since Sasuke's cremation. Pure hate. The few days before had been sorrow. Emptiness. He felt like he had broken. 'Broken?' he asked himself in his cranium.

Naruto had no definition of happiness anymore.

No definition or reason to stay.

'No reason to live.'

No reason to exist.

"Just like Gaara used to be," He whispered hoarsely. He growled flexing back and punching the glass. He didn't feel the pain as the shards made contact with his ungloved hand. When the once delicate and fragile pieces of glass sliced through the veins and arteries. He felt not pain as the world swam before his eyes.

No pain, just relief as he fell forward. As blackness engulfed his brain.

Felt nothing as he waited for the loss of blood to kill him.

'KIT! YOU IDIOT!' the fox screamed as he was unable to heal the massive wound on Naruto's hands.

He felt remorse about not being able to say good bye. But the amount was next to null.

His eyelids grew heavy as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and the voice of someone he didn't know.

"Baka Chijin, you'll be lucky to live."

-

**_Hello, I am Line I seperate the story because the line inserter won't work._**

**A/N:**

**Hello!**

**Me again. **

**-looks up-**

**Wow that was a fast update...**

**Even though the chapters are really short...**

**I'm mostly writing this while I have little-no inspiration in what else I'm writing.**

**So what I said that last chapter? hmmph, I'm getting quite a bit of inspiration for this... so like I said, not so much for my other stories... Good thing I'm bored.**

**Hope no Uchiha fans are reading this! Unless you're an Obito fan... don't know if he's alive in _this_ story. Don't care if he died in yours I don't know about this one.**

**Wow, these chapters can _not_ get any shorter huh?**

**Wow, Naruto sounds like Gaara (pyscho exam period) / Sasgay (ultimate emo edition.)**

**.**

**.**

**I don't like the Sasgay that much that should be apperent.**

**Getting kicked off... I wanted to put down a small ammount of my thoughts of what is happening... Sorry.**

**...**

**Yeah I'm adding to the author note very chap.**

**WHO IS THAT?! WON'T SAY!**


	10. Ai Oru Buraindo

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto**

**NOW GET OFF MY TENTEI NONOSHIRU BAAI**

**(God damn case.)**

**_Hello I am Line, I seperate the story because the line inserter won't work._**

**_Err I think.. _****_AHH WELL. _****_It's still kind of cool. _****_or stupid..._**

**_Ai Oru Buraindo / Love Be Blind_**

Try a couple days...

"Ai oru buraindo!" Hinata sang from her perch in a tree.

"Oya! Ai oru buraindo!" She added loudly still keeping the soft tune.

"Oya, ai oru buraindo mae kijo!" she held the 'jo' for a second before continuing.

"Waga shinzo imei shukketsusuru mae kijo!" Her voice picked up speed as she slinked off the branch.

"Ai, oru, kijo!" she sang just as fast if not more as she twirled around the tree her long violet hair swirling around her dramatically.

"Kyuseishu!"

"Waga shinzo oru anata-no-mono!"

"Kimi!" Hinata paused her song to sit down and she crossed her legs and arms. She didn't feel like stopping the melody she had created. It gave her hope. Something she needed.

"Kimi nomonodearu waga shinzo!"

"Waga shinzo anata-no-mono!"

"Ai--"

"Hinata!" The shout from a certain pink haired kunoichi cut her off.

"Ah, Sakura-san." Hinata couldn't sound enthusiastic at seeing Naruto's ex-teammate.

"Hinata! I –gasp- need you –gasp- to use you're Byaku –gasp- gon, to find Naruto!" Sakura finished her request.

Sakura's face was a shade of pink brighter than her hair. It was obvious she had run at full blast.

"Nani? Nandi?" Hinata asked suspiciously eyeing Sakura carefully as she stood up. She brushed the dirt onto her dark black sweat pants knowing full and well her father would notice.

"Naruto's gone! I went into his apartment! Their was blood in the bathroom! The mirror was shattered with blood on it!" Sakura shouted hysterically getting slapped in the face by Hinata.

"This is Naruto where talking about. He's to stubborn to die so stop worrying! Where were you worrying those two years ago? Eh? ALWAYS SASUKE-KUN!" Hinata shouted loudly abandoning any Hyuga pretence in her.

Sakura felt tears spill down her face as the words hit close to home. She knew they where true. But she had changed. Why couldn't anyone see that!?

"Took quite a number, un." A familiar voice told the just waking Naruto.

"Deidara-sempai! Need more disinfectant?"

Naruto's mind went into shock 'THE AKATSUKI!'

"PINTOKURU FUZAIDE YORI WAGA!" He shouted trying to wriggle off the wooden palette box.

"Don't bother trying, un." Deidara said calmly.

"You see... welllll. Sasori might be a better person to tell you..."

A cold and sharp well remembered voice cut in,

"Anata-no-mono buraindo."

.

**_Hello, I am Line I seperate the story because the line inserter won't work._**

**A/N:**

**Hello!**

**Me again. **

**-looks up-**

**Wow that was a fast update...**

**Even though the chapters are really short...**

**I'm mostly writing this while I have little-no inspiration in what else I'm writing.**

**So what I said that last chapter? hmmph, I'm getting quite a bit of inspiration for this... so like I said, not so much for my other stories... Good thing I'm bored.**

**Hope no Uchiha fans are reading this! Unless you're an Obito fan... don't know if he's alive in _this_ story. Don't care if he died in yours I don't know about this one.**

**Wow, these chapters can _not_ get any shorter huh?**

**Wow, Naruto sounds like Gaara (pyscho exam period) / Sasgay (ultimate emo edition.)**

**.**

**.**

**I don't like the Sasgay that much that should be apperent.**

**Getting kicked off... I wanted to put down a small ammount of my thoughts of what is happening... Sorry.**

**...**

**Yeah I'm adding to the author note very chap.**

**WHO IS THAT?! WON'T SAY! **

**Yeah I'm stubborn... yeah you already know it was the Tobito crew...**

**--**

_Lyrics to the song Hinata sang (I WROTE THEM! SO SUE ME... well you can't cause I own the lyrics! you can use them if you want though...):_

Love Be Blind

Hey! Love Be Blind!

Hey, love ben blind for you

My heart will bleed for you

Love, be, you!

Saviour!

My heart be yours!

Lord!

Lord of my heart!

My heart yours!

_Other translations in order: _

GET AWAY FROM ME!

Your blind


	11. Suiike

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto**

**NOW GET OFF MY TENTEI NONOSHIRU BAAI**

**(God damn case.)**

**_Hello I am Line, I seperate the story because the line inserter won't work._**

**_Err I think.. _****_AHH WELL. _****_It's still kind of cool. _****_or stupid..._**

**_Daichi, Suiiki, Faia, Kaze, Denko / Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Lightning_**

**_Suiiki/Water_**

A Year...

Naruto leaned against some wall in Akatsuki headquarters. A dull throbbing pain went through all of him. It was extremely painful not being able to see. Sure... he was starting to adapt... That didn't stop the fact he bumped into stuff about every two hours a day.

Didn't stop the fact that it hurt... _a lot _...

Didn't stop the fact that he missed Hinata, and Sakura. ...

Didn't stop the fact that he wished he could see them again Or the fact that he wished he could even see the basketball mask of Tobito. ...

He insisted on being called that after a few months of not being able to decide if he was Tobi or Obito. ...

Naruto was almost glad knowing that it wasn't some Uchiha fate to be mindless bastards. He missed Sasuke... almost, he had gotten over him finally. ... He'd rather be around Tobito though...

He had inquired about Itachi, but no one knew why he didn't come back.

... No one knew why they came back. They just did and left it at that.

Naruto at least thought they where happy they came back. His back laid against the rough wood grain of the wall. He could feel the little pinpricks of the slivers of wood sticking through his light weight shirt.

"Man, ever since I went buraindo, my other senses have taken a peak." Naruto murmured wanting to stand up and seperate his body from touching the wall. But he didn't because he was in short, osorete. Osorete of hurting himself again, osorete of damaging something other than his pride. Maybe something like another glass vase/ That incident ired Sasori to no ends.

Naruto shook his head roughly as he splaid his fingers onto the rough granules behind him. He could almost feel every ridge on the wall.

He squeezed his eyes shut, only knowing that he had done so by a familiar pressure on his face.

Soon his eyelids relaxed as he chanced to move a bare foot forward. A soft 'pad' echoed through the room by his percpective. If he hadn't been used to walking on chilly floor he would've reacted in someway.

Naruto lifted his left foot then landed it next to his right with a similar 'pad' noise. He felt elation almost, instead of the icy cold fear that used to grip him in these situations. . ... .. ... "Maybe their is hope for me after all." Naruto stated emotionessly.

He felt a grin tug at the corners of his mouth, for some reason being able to walk a few steps brought him joy. However that joy was short lived.

After a few steps Naruto felt his feet slide forward, unable to find anything to latch his hands onto he fell forward with a dull thud. His face catching a couple splinters due to the fact that it jerked backward.

Naruto all of a sudden felt a pair of hands rolling him over. They where sort of small like someone who'd be nearing teen-years in a couple years. More then a little freaked out even if it felt like whoever it was, was helping him he shouted.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?"

Naruto felt the extraction of the annoying and very painful splinters stop. Then he got an answer he would have never believed.

"Boku ayamaru, boku shinpukuhencho Uchiha Iieate."

.

**_Hello, I am Line I seperate the story because the line inserter won't work._**

**A/N:**

**Hello!**

**Me again. **

**-looks up-**

**Wow that was a fast update...**

**Even though the chapters are really short...**

**I'm mostly writing this while I have little-no inspiration in what else I'm writing.**

**So what I said that last chapter? hmmph, I'm getting quite a bit of inspiration for this... so like I said, not so much for my other stories... Good thing I'm bored.**

**Hope no Uchiha fans are reading this! Unless you're an Obito fan... don't know if he's alive in _this_ story. Don't care if he died in yours I don't know about this one.**

**Wow, these chapters can _not_ get any shorter huh?**

**Wow, Naruto sounds like Gaara (pyscho exam period) / Sasgay (ultimate emo edition.)**

**.**

**.**

**I don't like the Sasgay that much that should be apperent.**

**Getting kicked off... I wanted to put down a small ammount of my thoughts of what is happening... Sorry.**

**...**

**Yeah I'm adding to the author note very chap.**

**WHO IS THAT?! WON'T SAY! **

**Yeah I'm stubborn... yeah you already know it was the Tobito crew...**

**--**

**OOH! UCHIHA SPAWN! DUN DUN DUN! , WHAT? It's a big surprise too me... I might just delete 'My shadowed Life' because I can just rewrite some of it and put it in here. and I'm going to change that anyways...**

**--**

**Translations:**

**Osorete/Afraid**

**Boku/I**

**Ayamaru/Apologize**

**Shinpukuhencho/Am**

**Iieate/ No Hope (Nice name for him huh??)**


	12. Kaze

**-tingle a tingle tingggg-**

**AoiShinzo:** Ok yeah I remembered the title of the song 'Powdered Snow' It's a Haku amv... do not watch if you have overproductive tear ducts...

**Naruto:** Hey! Just cause I can no longer see...

**Sakura:** Naruto-san!?

**Kiba:** Umm... you do know that were kind of like... _canon_ not _AoiShinzo's messed up freaky fanon_ right?

**AoiShinzo:** HEY YOUR ATTACKING WHILE MY DEFENSES ARE DOWN! I'm so glad I've resurrected Haku here.

**Kira-sama:** -cough- crack -cough-

**AoiShinzo:** Stay in you're reviewers box Kira-sama!

**Sasuke:** ... I wonder if I die in _Canon_

**Hinata:** Well you _kinda_ die here...

**Kiba:** _Noo_, Really?

**AoiShinzo:** HEY SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER!

**Sakura:** Mrs- I'm-crying-cause-I'm-watching-a-sad-Haku-amv **a.k.a.** AoiShinzo does not own Naruto.

**_Hello I am Line, I seperate the story because the line inserter won't work._**

**_Err I think.. _****_AHH WELL. _****_It's still kind of cool. _****_or stupid..._**

**_Daichi, Faia, Kaze, Denko / Earth, Fire, Wind, Lightning_**

**_Kaze/Wind_**

_A week later..._

Haku crossed his arms. He was annoyed. Mind, he did live with Tobito, so being annoyed... wasn't a hard feat.

A 16 year old such as himself had more than a few rights to be annoyed at the swirly orange mask guy.

Though he was rather likeable once you got to know him...

Haku's fingers found a way to slap himself a across the face. His dark grey eyes peered through the pale extremities that was his hand.

"Tobito!" Broke him out of his 'I got the Hyoton, and I'm so proud of it! ...not' funk.

"You will be going to Konoha and gather supplies!" Haku couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. Since Zabuza-sensei, hadn't come back from the void with him. Though he longed that he had either came or himself had stayed dead. He had been acting like a little obedient puppy-dog to Naruto, Deidara, Sasori, and more than occasionally Itachi's twelve year old son Iieate.

Tobito was another story to him, though he was a wonderful 'ray of sunshine'.

"Oh and Haku-chan, uh!" Deidara added turning to look at Haku. He had opted for tying his black hair in a loose ponytail tied around the base of his neck. Also he was wearing a pair of clothes similar to the ones he had worn when he was 6.

"Hai Deidara-sempai?" Haku asked in an innocent voice his neck crooked to look at the ex-Iwagakure Shinobi.

"You're going with him."

.

**_Hello, I am Line I seperate the story because the line inserter won't work._**

**A/N:**

**Hello!**

**Me again. **

**-looks up-**

**Wow that was a fast update...**

**Even though the chapters are really short...**

**I'm mostly writing this while I have little-no inspiration in what else I'm writing.**

**So what I said that last chapter? hmmph, I'm getting quite a bit of inspiration for this... so like I said, not so much for my other stories... Good thing I'm bored.**

**Hope no Uchiha fans are reading this! Unless you're an Obito fan... don't know if he's alive in _this_ story. Don't care if he died in yours I don't know about this one.**

**Wow, these chapters can _not_ get any shorter huh?**

**Wow, Naruto sounds like Gaara (pyscho exam period) / Sasgay (ultimate emo edition.)**

**.**

**.**

**I don't like the Sasgay that much that should be apperent.**

**Getting kicked off... I wanted to put down a small ammount of my thoughts of what is happening... Sorry.**

**...**

**Yeah I'm adding to the author note very chap.**

**WHO IS THAT?! WON'T SAY! **

**Yeah I'm stubborn... yeah you already know it was the Tobito crew...**

**--**

**OOH! UCHIHA SPAWN! DUN DUN DUN! , WHAT? It's a big surprise too me... I might just delete 'My shadowed Life' because I can just rewrite some of it and put it in here. and I'm going to change that anyways...**

**--**

**Woot Iieate is Itachi's son... **

**YES I RESSURECTED HAKU! I've had the first two lines written for a long time now... I've been watching sad Haku amv's. And reading some fanfictions centering about him lately. I almost cried on the last one I watched... It was a Japanese song I'm certain. In the title their was 'snow'.**

**I also watched another to the Naruto sadness theme they stick in. I think I _did_ cry in that one... so much for a 'tough girl' reputation... but it was so sad...**

**I've nattered on enough now.**

**Please Review.**

**Translations:**

**Hai/Yes, Yeah**


	13. Daichi

**-tingle a tingle tingggg-**

**AoiShinzo:** Ok yeah I remembered the title of the song 'Powdered Snow' It's a Haku amv... do not watch if you have overproductive tear ducts...

**Naruto:** Hey! Just cause I can no longer see...

**Sakura:** Naruto-san!?

**Kiba:** Umm... you do know that were kind of like... _canon_ not _AoiShinzo's messed up freaky fanon_ right?

**AoiShinzo:** HEY YOUR ATTACKING WHILE MY DEFENSES ARE DOWN! I'm so glad I've resurrected Haku here.

**Kira-sama:** -cough- crack -cough-

**AoiShinzo:** Stay in you're reviewers box Kira-sama!

**Sasuke:** ... I wonder if I die in _Canon_

**Hinata:** Well you _kinda_ die here...

**Kiba:** _Noo_, Really?

**AoiShinzo:** HEY SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER!

**Sakura:** Mrs- I'm-crying-cause-I'm-watching-a-sad-Haku-amv **a.k.a.** AoiShinzo does not own Naruto.

**_Hello I am Line, I seperate the story because the line inserter won't work._**

**_Err I think.. _****_AHH WELL. _****_It's still kind of cool. _****_or stupid..._**

**_ Faia, Denko / Fire, Lightning_**

**_Daichi/Earth_**

_Next minute:_

"Hai Deidara-sama," Haku answered in a polite voice as he bowed. His eyes drifted shut in the movement although he snapped them open again.

Tobito turned around his black cloak peppered with large pluming clouds swinging in the movement.

"Iieate-sempai?!"

Deidara could feel a tick mark growing on the other side of his face which was masked with metal. The blonde who could be mistaken for a girl like Haku shook his head.

"Iieate looks too much like an Uchiha, you on the other hand _don't_, uh."

Naruto's cane thumped lightly on the foliage. His hair had lost it's vivid shine. It was almost as though Lee would say 'youth'. Like all the youth had finally drained out of him. Do to Haku's ministrations however it lay flat without spikes. He had been growing it out for longer than a year and by now it was cut a bit roughly at mid-neck. Like the predictable effect of blindness his eyes just gazed out in a glassy fashion.

The sixteen year old tore his eyes from his senior. Though if Haku had never died, he would be 22 currently. However he was, though it was against most laws of physics younger than Naruto.

The black head shook his head slightly when Naruto intoned in a calm voice.

"Is it a good idea to send Tobito though? He _does_ stand out in a crowd."

"Haku can keep him under control, uh."

Iieate who held his hair in a 'Sora' fashion glanced over at Deidara. Deidara's grayish eyes held a determined look about them. Sasori had not so subtly referred to that look as the 'you mess with me I'll prove to you that art is a bang'. Naturally, after hearing that Iieate took after his father in the fashion of; don't mess with blondes.

Tobito gave a wide grin. At least it appeared that way. I mean honestly who can see under his basketball mask?

"Tobito will be a good by! Tobito promise-- OWCH!"

He had tripped over a large tree root. A very mossy tree root at that.

Of course all would be well if he hadn't been tailing behind a blonde. A blonde by the name of Deidara. A blonde who would chase after him with clay. Even after Sasori tried to get them to stop cause they might blow what little cover they had.

.

**_Hello, I am Line I seperate the story because the line inserter won't work._**

**A/N:**

**Hello!**

**Me again. **

**-looks up-**

**Wow that was a fast update...**

**Even though the chapters are really short...**

**I'm mostly writing this while I have little-no inspiration in what else I'm writing.**

**So what I said that last chapter? hmmph, I'm getting quite a bit of inspiration for this... so like I said, not so much for my other stories... Good thing I'm bored.**

**Hope no Uchiha fans are reading this! Unless you're an Obito fan... don't know if he's alive in _this_ story. Don't care if he died in yours I don't know about this one.**

**Wow, these chapters can _not_ get any shorter huh?**

**Wow, Naruto sounds like Gaara (pyscho exam period) / Sasgay (ultimate emo edition.)**

**.**

**.**

**I don't like the Sasgay that much that should be apperent.**

**Getting kicked off... I wanted to put down a small ammount of my thoughts of what is happening... Sorry.**

**...**

**Yeah I'm adding to the author note very chap.**

**WHO IS THAT?! WON'T SAY! **

**Yeah I'm stubborn... yeah you already know it was the Tobito crew...**

**--**

**OOH! UCHIHA SPAWN! DUN DUN DUN! , WHAT? It's a big surprise too me... I might just delete 'My shadowed Life' because I can just rewrite some of it and put it in here. and I'm going to change that anyways...**

**--**

**Woot Iieate is Itachi's son... **

**YES I RESSURECTED HAKU! I've had the first two lines written for a long time now... I've been watching sad Haku amv's. And reading some fanfictions centering about him lately. I almost cried on the last one I watched... It was a Japanese song I'm certain. In the title their was 'snow'.**

**I also watched another to the Naruto sadness theme they stick in. I think I _did_ cry in that one... so much for a 'tough girl' reputation... but it was so sad...**

**I've nattered on enough now.**

**Please Review.**

--

_**Back to natter some more!**_

**Well I hope you liked this chapter... It stinks a bit but ehhh, it's written by me? You don't _honestly_ expect it to be well written do you?**

**Oh and I doubt I'm gonna do any more big time skips anymore in this...**

**_So do review! Or I shall natter your ear off!_**


End file.
